Drawn to the Rhythm
by calico-tabby
Summary: Song Fic. Kinda sketchy. Criticism appreciated. Review Please.


--- laughz Yet another songfic. This one by :SARAH McLACHLAN-"Drawn To The Rhythm". These are not my characters, but belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Thanks. And Review, please.---  
  
===========================  
  
_When we wore a heart of stone, we wandered to the sea _

_Hoping to find some comfort there, yearning to feel free_

_And we were mesmerized by the lull of the night _

_And the smells that filled the air _

_And we laid us down on sandy ground. It was cold, but we didn't care_  
  
We celebrate tonight. After the trying journey we have come far, fairing a bond that is closer than ever seen before. We can sense each other; sense the beating of each other's hearts, and for that, we know that we are alive. It is a wondrous thing to be alive. I have yet to take my first drink of the evening, and yet, I already feel invigorated- powerful in joy and happiness. We have done much in this past year.  
  
It is a bitter wind that haunts us now, but we are not worried. We have faced this wind before, and it is merely a slight damper on the festivities. But still, we do not allow it to constraint us. We carry on.  
  
============================

_[Chorus] _

_Yes, we were drawn to the rhythm _

_Drawn into the rhythm of the sea _

_Yes, we were drawn to the rhythm _

_Drawn into the rhythm of the sea_  
  
The elves are leaving. This is their last true night with us before they depart for The Undying Lands. They leave for Lorien, to bid farewell to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, and then they will continue onto their final journey. They feel their time has ended.  
  
It is said that once an elf bestows his attention on the sea, it can never be taken away. It consumes the elf- creating an image of freedom and beauty into their minds, and thus making them take their time on the water. It will be so for them. They will not wish to depart the boat when they arrive at their destination. I know this, because I have felt the power of the sea, and it is intense and uncontrollable. It pulls you into its jaws and keeps you there, imprisoned within your mind, and never allowing free reign of your mind. You begin to long for it, and with that longing, come obligations to it. Yes, the sea is consuming.  
  
=======================  
  
_We fell asleep and began to dream when something broke the night _

_Memories stirred inside of us - the struggle and the fight _

_And we could feel the heat of a thousand voices _

_Telling us which way to go _

_And we cried out "Is there no escape from the words that plague me so?"_  
  
There is a noise in the forest beyond the camp. The festivities are easily broken apart, and men, elves, and dwarves draw their swords. The noise resounds, and we brandish our weapons. We begin to worry, for our scouts have not come to report anything. Men, in their drunken stupor, call loudly to the forest, only to be silenced by hands over their mouths. It seems that they do not know the meaning of stealth; of surprise for the trespasser.  
  
We sense the worst, and can feel our hearts beating. We had dreamed too much of peace- of the lack of battles, but the fight continues. If we do not approach it, it dares to forward itself to us, and thus, stirring chaos and pandemonium.  
  
=========================  
  
_And we were drawn to the rhythm _

_Drawn into the rhythm of the sea _

_Yes, we were drawn to the rhythm _

_Drawn into the rhythm of the sea_  
  
It crawls to us, ignoring the pleas that we silently whisper for it to depart. And then, it arrives. Fifty orcs, three trolls, and nearly two hundred Urukai. And they were being chased by our scouts.  
  
We killed the fowl creatures, for we were nearly seven hundred inhabitants of the camp, and we went back to the party.  
  
Festive bells rang out, and we went to bed- drunk and content.  
  
We moved onto Lorien the following day, bestowing our best wishes to the lord Celeborn, who chose to remain without his dear mate. It is an honor to have Lady Galadriel accompany us to Valinor. We cherish that privilege.  
  
We arrived at the Grey Havens some weeks later, relishing in the slow and carefree pace that we set for ourselves. The sea is most beautiful to look at.  
  
The blue of the water captivates our attention. We cannot help but smile at the vastness of it; the dark depths casting light shadows upon the top. The sun is most beautiful in all it's splendor. With the sunset, it's dying rays of light lick the water hungrily, only to have it's illumination devoured by the black depths.  
  
It is beautiful.  
  
=======================  
  
_In the still and the silent dawn another day is born _

_Washed up by the tireless waves, the body bent and torn _

_In the face of the blinding sun, you wake only to find _

_That heaven is a stranger place than what I've left behind_  
  
We are here. The Undying lands are more beautiful than could possibly be imagined. The lush trees are filled with fruit, and the grass is soft and feathery to the touch. We are happy now.  
  
And yet, the sea still calls.

_And we are drawn to the rhythm_

_Drawn into the rhythm of the sea _

_Yes, we are drawn to the rhythm _

_Drawn into the rhythm of the sea  
_

__

_And we are drawn to the rhythm _

_Drawn into the rhythm of the sea _

_Yes, we are drawn to the rhythm _

_Drawn into the rhythm of the sea_


End file.
